I Don't Like
by yunjae style
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid baru di Cassiopeia High School. sifatnya yang ramah membuat seseorang tak menyukainya. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ Yunjae couple, oneshot, OOC, YAOI. don't like don't read! mind to review? /a ff to celebrate yunjae anniversary/
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Like

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance (gak tau harus naroh genre apa)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

Oneshot, OOC, typo, Boys Love, Yaoi, YUNJAE COUPLE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pagi ini halaman depan Cassiopeia High School terlihat bergitu ramai. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari di mana pemilik sekolah ini akan datang berkunjung sekaligus menyekolahkan anaknya di sini. Menurut desas desus yang beredar, anak pemilik sekolah ini adalah orang yang sangat cantik, dan juga baik hati. Tak heran mereka semua ingin melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri seperti apa wujud asli seorang Kim muda yang akan menjadi anggota baru sekolah ini.

.

.

"Ah itu dia mobil sajangnim!" teriak salah seorang siswi setelah melihat sebuah limousine memasuki gerbang sekolah. Benar saja, tak lama Kim sajangnim keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut diikuti oleh namja cantik yang diyakini sebagai Kim muda yang akan bersekolah di sini.

Gossip yang beredar kini menjadi kenyataan. Sejak turun dari mobil hingga masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah, pemuda Kim ini tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum termanisnya.

.

.

"Tuan muda Kim, senang sekali mendengar anda mau bersekolah di sini," sapa kepala sekolah ramah setelah namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ini memang keinginanku seonsaengnim, dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja Jaejoong," kata Kim Jaejoong kemudian menyesap teh yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Kim sajangnim sedang berkeliling melihat keadaan sekolah. Apa kau juga mau berkeliling sekolah?"

"Tak usah seonsaengnim. Biarlah nanti aku berkeliling dengan teman baruku. Ohya, seonsaengnim, apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?"

"Ne, silahkan"

.

.

Seorang namja bermata musang sedang duduk dengan tenang di posisinya tanpa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Park seonsaengnim. Sejak datang sekolah dia sudah dalam kondisi badmood. Dan jika seorang bernama Jung Yunho ini sedang badmood, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengembalikan moodnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka mengalihkan semua perhatian Park seonsaengnim dan semua siswa termasuk Yunho ke arah orang yang sedang melangkah memasuki kelas mereka. Raut wajah kaget tiba-tiba berubah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari kepala sekolah.

"Nah Kim Jaejoong, saya pergi dulu. Silahkan beradaptasi dengan sekolah barumu ini," ucap kepala sekolah lalu melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman," setelah memperkenalkan diri, Jaejoong membungkukkan badan sopan sampai-sampai Park seonsaengnim merasa tak enak hati melihat tingkah pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Baiklah Kim Jaejoong, silahkan anda duduk di sebelah Jung Yunho," titah Park seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah siswa yang saat ini sedang badmood.

Jaejoong kemudian menuju ke tempat yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Park seonsaengnim, sambil tetap menyapa mereka yang kini sudah menjadi teman kelasnya.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida," sapa Jaejoong pada teman sebangkunya itu. Melihat tak ada respon dari si tampan Jung Yunho, Jaejoong pun merobek sehelai kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Tak lama, ia kemudian memberikan kertas tadi pada Yunho dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan dari Park seonsaengnim.

.

.

Dua mata pelajaran awal berhasil membangunkan cacing-cacing kelaparan di dalam perut siswa Cassiopeia High School. Dan bel istirahatlah yang saat ini menjadi peri penyelamat mereka. Sebagian siswa dari kelas Jaejoong sudah mencari asupan gizi, dan sebagian lagi terlihat berkumpul mengerumuni tempat duduk Jaejoong –dan Yunho tentu saja-.

"Jaejoong-ah, dulu kau bersekolah di mana?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sederet pertanyaan kemudian keluar dari mulut para siswa yang mengerumuni Jaejoong dan tentu saja dilayaninya dengan ramah. Namun sepertinya ada yang merasa gerah dengan suara bising yang diciptakan mereka. Jung Yunho. Pemuda itu kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat itu namun sebelumnya diberikannya death glare pada semua orang yang mengerumuni Jaejoong.

Dari hasil perkenalannya tadi, saat ini sudah ada beberapa nama yang bisa diingatnya. Kim Junsu yang bersuara seperti lumba-lumba, dan Shim Changmin si tukang makan yang duduk di sebelah Junsu. Ada juga Tiffany, Jessica, dan Sunny, trio centil yang memberikan banyak sekali pertanyaan untuknya. Dan Jung Yunho. Ditatapnya kursi kosong milik Yunho yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya sejak jam istirahat tadi.

'kemana perginya dia?' batinnya.

.

.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Yunho sudah ada di ruang tamu sekarang," kata seorang maid pada Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam kamar rumahnya, mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Suruh datang ke kamarku saja," ujar Jaejoong, tetap dengan keramahannya.

Tak selang lama, pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka lagi dan kini Yunho lah yang masuk. Dengan santainya Yunho duduk di tempat tidur jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Bohong! Mukamu tadi bahkan terlihat sangat kusut saat aku duduk di sebelahmu. Ada apa denganmu?"

"…"

"Aish sudahlah! Sebentar malam sampai sebulan ke depan tak ada jatah untukmu!" ancam Jaejoong lalu segera beranjak keluar kamar.

"Aku tidak suka," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu ramah kepada mereka, Boo." Jaejoong kini kembali ke tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak suka dengan keramahannya pada banyak orang. Dan orang itu adalah tunangannya sendiri. Ya, Jung Yunho adalah tunangan Jaejoong, seorang yang amat posesif. Dia tak membiarkan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya diambil oleh orang lain, apa itu adalah tunangannya.

"Kau tau, sedari pagi klihat banyak sekali laki-laki dan perempuan yang melihatmu seolah kau itu adalah santapan lezat. Dan aku tak suka itu," jelas Yunho sembari menatap doe eyes milik orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum, ia tau kekesalan tunangannnya itu tak hanya sampai di situ saja.

"Tadi juga di kelas kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan mereka. Aish! Hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali menendang mereka keluar saat mereka seperti mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pacarmu,"

"Dan apa-apaan itu, kau menjadi anggota kelasku dan bahkan duduk di sampingku. Berdoalah supaya aku bisa mengendalikan diri tak memberikan deep kiss saat seonsaengnim mengajar,"

Kini Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar semua ungkapan kekesalan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri dengan berbantalkan paha Yunho. Ditariknya kepala Yunho agar ia dapat menatap mata musang favoritnya itu.

"Dengar Yunnie bear. Aku tak bisa merubah sikapku itu karena itu memang sikapku sedari dulu. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhku ini. Dan yang paling penting, aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan yeoja atau namja manapun selain Yunnie bear," jelas Jaejoong. "Jadi, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tak marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka," ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pipi gembil Jaejoong. Hanya Jaejoong seorang yang bisa mengendalikan mood namja tampan ini. Hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya uring-uringan, dan hanya Jaejoong yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali *ups*

FIN

a/n:

sashiburi minna~~~~~

Magz balik lagi di dunia ff, dengan cast Yunjae tentunya ^_^

Adakah yang kangen Magz *plak*

Maafin Magz kalo ada kata2 yang gk bagus, Magz baru balik dari masa hiatus soalnya, jadi kemampuan Magz agak menurun *bow*

Anw, HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY to YUNJAE couple~

Moga aja makin langgeng, makin hot, makin sexy, dan cepetan go public \^0^/

Maaf yah agak telat, Magz baru aja selesai UAS. Smoga aja hasilnya bagus.

Magz banyak curhatan yah? Ampun dah~

Last words,

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Like

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: T

Genre: Romance (gak tau harus naroh genre apa)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

Oneshot, OOC, typo, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, YUNJAE COUPLE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Namja cantik itu terlihat kewalahan membawa bingkisan-bingkisan pemberian teman-teman, ani, tepatnya para penggemarnya. Ada sekitar 5 tas besar ditambah beberapa tas kecil, belum lagi ada yang memberinya dengan tas khusus agar pemberiannya tak diisi dalam 'tas khusus' milik Jaejoong, namja cantik tersebut.

"Mari biar saya bantu, tuan muda," ujar Pak Kang, sopir keluarga Kim sambil mengambil bingkisan-bingkisan yang saat ini berada di pelukan tuan mudanya.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo Kang ahjussi," mereka berdua kini memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim.

"Aigoo~ apa hari ini kau berulang tahun, Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim setelah melihat bingkisan-bingkisan yang dibawa sopir mereka. Ya, Kim Jaejoong, sang idola sekolah selalu mendapatkan bingkisan setiap hari. Hampir setiap minggu penggemar-penggemarnya berbonding-bondong memberikan bingkisan padanya. Jaejoong yang dilontarkan pertanyaan konyol oleh eommanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah. Pak Kang, tolong taruh semua bingkisan itu di tempatnya. Dan Jaejoong, ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku. Segera ganti bajumu dan temui aku di ruang makan,"

.

.

"Aisshh~~ pantas saja muka Yunnie-mu terus tertekuk kemarin saat eomma pergi ke rumahnya. Ternyata memang kau penyebabnya," Mrs Kim menggelengkan kepala, heran dengan semua penjelasan anak satu-satunya itu. Kemarin siang setelah pulang dari Cassiopeia High School, seorang namja pergi menghampiri kelas Jaejoong dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Yah, menurutnya itu adalah ajakan tanda perkenalan karena Jaejoong dan Choi Siwon –nama namja itu- memang belum pernah bertemu sejak pertama Jaejoong bersekolah di sekolah milik appanya itu. Dan hebatnya, Jaejoong langsung mengiyakan ajakannya itu tanpa melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diam disebelahnya. Emm, bukan diam lebih tepatnya. Yunho sedang meremas kertas sebagai pelampiasan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap tunangannya ini. Ternyata punya tunangan yang ramah itu tak selamanya baik, begitu pikir Jung Yunho, namja yang berstatus tunangan dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Kita hanya makan bersama eomma, tak ada hal lain yang kami lakukan. Dia hanya ingin akrab denganku," jelas Jaejoong sebelum eommanya salah paham.

"Bagaimana jika dia memang menyukaimu?" curiga Mrs Kim.

"Tak mungkin eomma. Kalau pun iya, aku tak akan membalasnya. Karena Joongie sudah punya Yunnie."

Sebuah senyum kini tersungging di bibir indah milik Mrs. Kim. Ah, sepertinya kita bisa menebak kenapa Jaejoong memiliki bibir indah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian ngobrol berdua, eomma khawatir sekali padanya," Mrs Kim mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja.

'anak eomma itu sebenarnya aku atau Yunnie bear sih?' heran Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya mood Yunho cepat sekali berubah sejak pertama kau pindah ke sekolah ini," ujar Changmin, siswa jenius berumur 15 tahun yang kini telah menjadi teman kelas Jaejoong.

"Benar hyung. Dulu Yunho itu rajin sekali masuk kelas, yah walaupun seringkali dia tertidur saat belajar. Tapi sekarang dia lebih pendiam," lanjut Junsu. "Dan parahnya lagi, dia sering senyum-senyum sendiri saat menatapmu hyung," Junsu begidik ngeri.

"Gurae! Setelah itu ia akan menatap geram semua penggemarmu, hyung," changmin menyambung setelah sebelumnya menikmati jus apel pesanannya.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di kantin sekolah. tempat favorit Changmin, karena dia bisa menikmati berbagai hidangan lezat di sini.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua komentar 2 temannya ini tentang Yunnie bear nya. Dia tau namja berkulit tan itu tak pernah suka jika melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan orang lain yang tak dikenalnya. Menurutnya, Jaejoong itu adalah miliknya yang sangat berharga. Masih jelas ingatan Jaejoong saat Yunho terlihat sangat panic saat jari Jaejoong terpotong pisau saat sedang memasak bersama. Jaejoong juga tau mengapa Yunho sering sekali tertidur saat berada di kelas. Terang saja, mereka berdua sering sekali ber-video call tanpa mengingat waktu. Mereka bahkan pernah mengobrol sampai jam 5 pagi, karena Yunho beralasan dirinya tak bisa tidur malam itu.

"Hyung, ada pesan masuk!" pekik Changmin setelah mendengar ringtone lucu milik Jaejoong berbunyi. Tanpa membaca pesan itu, Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Pesanan kalian sudah ku bayar. Aku duluan yah,"

Junsu dan Changmin hanya menatap heran kepergian Jaejoong yang terkesan buru-buru.

.

.

"Bear?" panggil Jaejoong setelah didapati taman belakang kosong. Padahal perjanjiannya ia dan Yunho akan makan bersama di sini.

"Mencariku?" sebuah suara muncul di balik pohon besar milik sekolah elit tersebut.

"Yunnie!"

Segera saja Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Yunho hingga Yunho mundur selangkah untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Setelah merasa puas memeluk Yunho, mereka pun duduk beralaskan rumput hijau.

"Mianhae," Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan mereka. "Dia hanya ingin lebih akrab denganku, Yunnie," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita makan. Ohya, apa kau bisa berteman baik dengan Junsu dan Changmin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Mereka berdua orang yang lucu. Gomawo sudah mengijinkanku berteman dengan mereka," Yunho kemudian menangguk lalu membuka bekalnya. Bekal yang telah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong tentunya.

"Ku pikir kau tak akan memaafkanku karena kemarin kau menutup telponmu begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasanku,"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu. Kau milikku, Boo,"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, berbantalkan paha milik Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Tadi aku makan bersama Junsu dan Changmin. Ah! Aku mendengar laporan dari mereka. Katanya kau suka tersenyum saat memandangku dan mukamu tiba-tiba berubah saat melihatku bersama penggemarku. Benarkah begitu, Tuan Jung?"

Yunho terkekeh, "Jangan salahkan aku, Tuan Kim. Kau yang duluan," ucapnya kemudian menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

.

.

Sementara itu di kantin skeolah, dua orang namja yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong tadi makan dengan keadaan tenang *tumben* hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Yunho," celetuk Changmin.

"Aneh kenapa?" balas Junsu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aish! Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho akhir-akhir ini? Tersenyum saat melihat jaejoong hyung melakukan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah saat melihat orang lain akrab dengannya," Changmin kembali meminum jus apelnya.

"Ah, ne. Kuperhatikan juga Yunho sering sekali menatap Jaejoong hyung. Apa Jaejoong hyung tak pernah menyadarinya yah?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tiba-tiba datang namja yang dengan berani mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama kemarin, Choi Siwon.

"Aniya," jawab Changmin singkat, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kalian melihat Jaejoong?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya, dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu," giliran Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Ohya, tolong doakan aku agar aku bisa menjadi namjachingunya, yah. Aku pergi dulu," Siwon kini pergi meninggalkan MinSu.

'Good luck then', batin Changmin.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Siwon setelah melihat Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja melangkah masuk kini keluar untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya itu. Senyuman manis ditunjukkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Siwonlah yang memanggilnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Ini" Siwon kemudian memberikan sebuah surat pada Jaejoong.

"Pulang sekolah, di kelasku. Kutunggu kau di sana," ujar Siwon sebelum berlari dengan cepat menuju ke kelasnya. Jaejoong pun kembali ke kelasnya. Beruntung baginya, karena Yunho sudah ada di dalam dan selain mereka berdua, hanya ada beberapa orang yang telah masuk kelas.

Jaejoong memberikan surat dari Siwon tersebut pada Yunho, tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temannya. "Dari Siwon."

Yunho hanya mendecak sebal mendengar nama itu. Segera saja yunho membaca surat tersebut kemudian merobeknya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan menatap Yunho polos, membuat namja berkulit tan itu ingin mencubit seluruh bagian wajah Jaejoong, namun terhambat karena mengingat ini masih di sekolah.

"Terserah," jawab Yunho kemudian membuang muka, menghindari tatapan manis namja cantiknya itu. Jaejoong sendiri terkikik melihat ekspresi Yunhonya. Jaejoong menatap isi kelasnya yang saat ini hampir penuh, minus beberapa siswa lagi, termasuk Changmin dan Junsu. Lalu ia mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

.

.

Kelas 3-E kini sudah kosong, jika seseorang yang sedang duduk ini tidak dihitung. Choi Siwon, namja ini sedang menunggu Kim Jaejoong sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi. Setelah hampir setengah ja menunggu, akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki yang diyakini sebagai langkah kaki Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon segera setelah melihat Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya yang sudah sepi itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, membuat namja di hadapannya itu juga tersenyum malu.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ssi, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu," runtuh sudah harapan Siwon untuk memiliki anak pemilik sekolah ini.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, dan tunanganku bahkan sebenarnya tak suka melihatmu. Sebaiknya kita menjadi teman saja yah, lagipula Siwon-ssi baru saja berkenalan denganku, tak mungkin aku menerima perasaan Siwon-ssi begitu saja. mianhae," Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung keluar menuju halaman belakang, menemui Yunho yang sedang menunggunya.

"Lama sekali," celetuk Yunho setelah melihat Jaejoong.

"Ini bahkan tidak lewat dari 10 menit, bear,"

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku menerimanya,"

"MWO?" ekspresi kaget kini terpampang jelas pada wajah Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lucu tunangannya ini.

"Aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, aku tak mungkin berpindah ke lain hati. Dan berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi anehmu itu!"

Yunho bernapas lega. Jujur dia sudah mempunyai firasat aneh saat melihat tatapan Siwon saat ia mengajak Jaejoong makan bersama.

"Aku tak suka padanya,"

"Arra"

"Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain"

"Arra"

"Aku tak suka…"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan manis membungkam mulut Yunho.

"Aku tau, Yunnie"

"Ehem eheeemmmm," sebuah suara mengagetkan couple tersebut.

"Jaejoong hyung, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kami berdua," Changmin dan Junsu kemudian muncul dari balik tembok, tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Aish!"

FIN

Siapa yang minta lanjutan FF ini? *pelototin bocah yang ngDM Magz*

Ini udah Magz bikin lanjutannya, mian kalo gaje.

Magz terima kritikan kok, asal dibashing aja. Magz kan gk punya salah apa2 sama YunJae *toel2 Yunjae*

Ohya, udah pada liat projectnya BIGEAST tadi belom? Magz liat fotonya, tiba-tiba jadi terharu :')

Magz pengen banget suatu saat nanti Magz bisa jadi salah satu dari Cassiopeia yang bisa bikin red ocean, yah walaupun kemungkinannya 1% doing sih

Udah ah bacotannya.

Last words,

Mind to review?


End file.
